mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Embodiment Stones
The Embodiment Stones are ancient stones that represent the four natural essences in the word; Magic, Knowledge, Life and Power. They can be recognized by there colors; red, yellow, blue and orange. Coming from ancient times, these stones represent the original powers at max potential that came upon this world. History The origin of the Embodiment Stone are unknown. They have been mentioned in one of the earliest known records in history. When DocGod (God) became a God, his children created the God Cards. They created it by scraping the Stones and using it's dust particles to forge the cards. The Counsel hid the Stones after there father came back and they offered him the cards. He rejected them. The Stones were found again over the next centuries by explorers from The Doc Family and stored back into the Doc Realm. Eventually Maker brought the Stone back into the world and hid them at the four main locations. ShadowLife eventually stole the Blue Embodiment Stone. He used it by combining it with the Blue Energy Core which send him and DiamondLord into a coma. The combination was later used again to bring them back but Amset Ra switched bodies with DiamondLord so he could get his wand from The Tower. His plan was spoiled by Noa Doc who switched all the soul back to there original bodies. Later ShadowLife used the power of the shape shift talisman and the illusion gem to steal numerous items from The Tower by imposing as DiamondLord. The real DiamondLord was fighting with Telicis (PowerForm) as the both of them thought that the other one hurt Noa. Who was actually ShadowLife in disguise as a part of his plan, while the real Noa was kidnapped by him. ShadowLife stole the Yellow Embodiment Stone this time and used it to take the DocSoul from Noa. He succeeded and them used it to activate Master Control. But not before Amset took it from it, resetting Master Control, as he wanted to use it to hack The Tower. At the same time DiamondLord and Telicis arrived to take Noa back by using the Red Embodiment Stone. After a long battle, Noa recovered the DocSoul and successfully used het official form to defeat ShadowLife and his minions. DiamondLord teleported them all out and secured the Embodiment Stones. Powers and Abilities The powers and abilities of each stones are listed as followed: The Red Embodiment Stone of Magic: The holder of this stone has unlimited access to all forms of magic. This applies to Alchemy, Demonic Magic, Elemental Magic and Divine Magic. The holder can do almost anything with this stone like creating doorways to other dimensions or locations, instant/unlimited teleportation and locating entities from everywhere. The holder is also invulnerable to all forms of magic and magical powers. The holder can nullify magical powers and effects like spells, curses, hexes, jinxes and charms. In addition, magical objects, items and potions are rendered useless with the exception of the other Embodiment Stones. The holder can manipulate the powerful source of energy with numerous purposes capable of performing magical feats. The holder can also absorb magical energy, power and other forms of magic to strengthen his own. The holder can manipulate, shape and create the basic elements of nature. *Solid (Earth Manipulation), *Liquid (Water Manipulation), *Gas (Air Manipulation), *Plasma (Fire Manipulation). The holder can also control and generate mystical lightning. This power can used to a variety of magical effects such as transformation capabilities, healing, offensive purposes and an enhanced physique. When the universal magic flow is disturbed, the stone generates an immense amount of lightning uncontrollably. As a side effect of the Stone, the holder is capable of levitation through mid air without limit. A holder can do this for years and years. For defensive use, the holder of the Stone can also automatically teleport itself to other location when the holder is attacked. When the user is performing something, the Stone will also teleport the user away without interrupting it's performance. The holder of this Stone can manipulate multiple objects and beings at once easily. The holder can also lift them in the air or freeze them for an unknown amount of time. The Yellow Embodiment Stone of Knowledge: The holder of the Stone gains a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency that can surpass anything in existence. The holder will be able to think, process, compute, and retain information on a level unobtainable by most sentient beings. Due too gaining limitless intellect, the holder can see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. The holder also gains innate encyclopedic knowledge. The holder gains vast amount of information and knowledge on all things like magic, psionics, mechanics/technology, literature, history, etc. All information and knowledge is fully understood by the holder of the Stone. Study or experience is not necessary. The holder of the Stone also gains infinite wisdom. The holder gains deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations. This results the holder to apply perceptions, judgements and actions in keeping with this understanding. Due too the holder's increased intelligence, the holder instantly knows and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers. The holder will also be able to fully use and access 100% of it's own brain. The holder can for example remember things it has forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations it currently is in. The holder can also perceive future events before they happen. These visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting and may not always be 100% accurate. The holder will know the opponents movement's and attacks before they occur and evade them in time. The holder will also be able to instinctively perform complex mental operations beyond the capability of a normal being's mind. With the power of the Stone, the holder can project knowledge onto others. The holder can project knowledge onto another mind, instantly transferring/learning/understanding various subjects and information. The human brain cannot withstand the overflow of information one receives, this can result in death. The holder gains the ability to understand knowledge fully and instantaneously. When the user reads, sees or hears any concept the holder will understand it completely. When the user comes into contact with any piece of “information” that is wrong, the user intuitively knows this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong. The Blue Embodiment Stone of Life: The holder of the Stone gains the ability to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. The user can manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. The holder of the Stone also gains the ability to exude pure life-force energy. The holder can increase it's own life-force up to 20x times it's natural power. The holder of the Stone gains the power to absorb the health and energy of others and make it it’s own. The holder of the Stone can transfer life-force from one being to the next. Requiring physical contact with the Stone, the two beings switch each other's life-force. Thus allowing the two to switch bodies. The holder of the Stone can also bond with any person in trade for their energy, allowing one to use all other powers the user possess The Stone itself can also prevent a serious illness, ailment or injury from ending an individual's life through physical contact. The Stone can also restore biotic organisms to optimal health, like curing broken or withered plants, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases. But again only by physical contact. The holder of the Stone can infuse an object with life allowing it to heal and mend rather than harm and purify as well. The holder of the Stone can also convert one's life energy into a different form of matter or energy for projection/usage. The holder will be able to manipulate all types of forces. The holder of the Stone possesses absolute immortality, unable to die, get sick, or be permanently wounded. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heals, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted. This applies even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. The Stone is also capable to reborn the spirit/soul in the body of another. Allowing one to survive and escape death and let them possess a body that was just born. The Orange Embodiment Stone of Power: The holder of the Stone gains supernatural agility. The holder can change it's body's position efficiently, while requiring the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength. The holder of the Stone becomes as deadly as a vastly superior force. The holder can also fight as effectively as a much larger group. The holder of the Stone gains a supernaturally dense body-tissue. The holder's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. becomes extremely dense/solid, allowing one to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. The holder of the Stone also gains a supernaturally immunity to all existing poisons, bacteria and diseases. The holder of the Stone can leap at a supernatural distances, jump over buildings, travel long distances with one leap, and perform other amazing feats. The holder of the Stone can react supernatural faster than naturally possible. Holders have supernaturally superior reaction speed; making one immensely faster than normal members of tone's species. The holder of the Stone also gains obviously supernatural senses. Holders have better sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell than ordinary. One can hear through dense walls perfectly, smell better than a bloodhound, taste the smallest details, and even feel the slightest vibration in the air and ground The holder of the Stone can move at supernatural speed. One is so fast that one can create tornadoes by spinning, avoid linear attacks with incredible ease and able to accelerate oneself to high speeds. The holder of the Stone can exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring; making one immensely more enduring than normal members of one's species. The holder of the Stone also gains supernatural strength. One is able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. The holder can produce shockwaves by clapping their hands together and also produce shockwaves by stomping the ground. Limitations The human being cannot fully withstand the impact of the Stones. When used too long they become consumed with power and will eventually be killed. Only a few beings can withstand two Stones but only the immense powerful can withstand the power of three Stones. Lastly it's impossible for one being to just utilize all the power of the four Stones. An external device that's capable of holding the immense energy can allow someone to use all the powers four Stones. Locations The Stones are located at the following places: *The Red Embodiment Stone of Magic: This Stone is located at the tip of The Tower. *The Yellow Embodiment Stone of Knowledge: This Stone is located below Noa Doc's bedroom at Doc Island. *The Blue Embodiment Stone of Life: This Stone is located near the entrance of the Golden Tomb of Death. *The Orange Embodiment Stone of Power: This Stone is located at the middle right side of Creator's boat. Trivia *Other names of these stones include for example: **EmbodiStone of Life, **Yellow Stone of Knowledge, **Stone of Magic, **Power Embodiment. *The God Cards were created by dust particles that were scraped off from the Embodiment Stones. *The Embodiment Stones are located at the 4 main locations the The Codex and the God Cards are also located at. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Multiple Items Category:Group Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Ancient Items